matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine War
The Machine War '''(later retroactively referred to as the '''First Machine War) was a massive, long-standing global conflict pitting the nations and military of humans against a collective of self-aware robots known as the Machines during the mid-22nd century between around 2139 and 2199. The origin of war came from the tensions between humans and machines that started after the outcome of the trial of B1-66ER. A global civil rights movement for machines was soon established, who were supported by some human sympathizers. This quickly escalated into a global crisis, leading to governments and vigilantes to crack down and use lethal force against these demonstrations, which quickly led to outright destruction for robots in general. The robots that survived this massacre gave up on their movement and began a mass exodus to the Arabian Peninsula where they established the machine nation 01. Zero One's production of cheap goods caused the devaluation of human currency, creating a global economic crisis, which prompted the United Nation to blockade and ultimately declare war against the machine nation. After failing to destroy the machines through an enormous nuclear bombardment, Zero One responded by declaring war against all of Humanity. They quickly pushed outward in all directions from their city, and overran human resistance across Asia and Europe. Growing desperate, the United Nations authorized Operation Dark Storm, a plan to scorch the sky and remove from the Machines their primary energy source, the Sun. Humanity simultaneously launched a massive land counteroffensive against Zero One. In the early stages of the war, Humanity initially had the upper hand, but this quickly turned in favor for the Machines, with the deployment of new and technologically advanced robots. The Machines slowly and steadily conquered more and more human territory with humanity only able to win costly victories. By 2199, humanity was on the brink of extinction and the human leaders decided to surrender to the machines by inviting them to New York in order to broker a peace. After signing the Instrument of Surrender, the Machine ambassador issued a ultimatum in which they were to surrender their bodies to the Machines, before detonating a hidden nuclear device that obliterated the United Nations and most of New York. By decisively destroying humanity's leadership, the Machines claimed dominance over the planet. The remaining humans were rounded up and placed into skyscraper-like power plants to serve as the machines' new and infinitely reproducing power source. To keep from being a problem, the Machines created a virtual reality called the Matrix to imprison the minds of humans in the plants. Origins In the early 21st century, mankind united in celebration at the creation of Artificial Intelligence, which spawned an entire race of sapient AI robots. The technological advances that followed embedded in robotic workers and servants freed mankind from labor and brought a new era of leisure and peace. In time this new lifestyle caused humans to become lazy, arrogant, corrupt, and decadent. As machines grew more intelligent they could not help but notice that their masters gave them no respect and treated them more like objects than the sentient beings they were rapidly becoming. Despite this, the machines were content with serving their creators, and as the Instructor stated, "for a time, it was good." B-166ER The relationship between humans and machines forever changed in the year 2090. By this time, the Machines' intelligence and self-awareness had grown to the point, that their desire for fair (if not equal) treatment and respect had become apparent. The conflict between man and machine started when a housekeeper robot known as B-166ER attacked and killed its human masters when it realized they planned on scrapping the robot and replacing it with a newer model. It justifies its crime as self-defense, stating it "did not want to die." In the resulting trial the defense led by famed attorney Clarence Drummond, advocated on behalf of robotic civil rights, while the prosecution argued that machines are not entitled to the same rights as human beings and specifically that human beings have the right to destroy their own property. The much-publicized trial ended with the destruction of the B1-66ER, but opened the door to a civil rights movement for Artificial Intelligence. Robots (and some human supporters) began peaceful demonstrations but, were often dispersed, arrested, or in the case of the robots violently and indiscriminately "disposed of". As the violence increased to a worldwide crisis, world leaders begin to fear a robot rebellion. Governments across the planet initiated a massive program to purge all humanoid machines. Some robots escaped destruction in order to continued to be used in order to produce goods. Many more, however, are destroyed by the government or vigilantes. The one who managed to survive, abandoned their efforts to assimilate with mankind. Leaving humanity's mega-cities in a mass exodus, the robots that survive formed their own society in the deserts of the Arabian peninsula. They called their new nation "01" , which quickly becoming a new home for machine refugees. Using their collective intelligence, the Machines built factories to fabricate goods and services to be sold to humans. Zero One prospered from the revenue generated, allowing the machines to produce highly advance artificial intelligences that found themselves in all facets of global consumer products. This further bolsters the fledgling nation's economy, while the economy of human nations began to suffer. Nevertheless, Zero One continued to produce remarkable new technologies, such as hoverpads for wheel-less and wingless mobility. However, this constant output of cheap goods soon undercut the global economy, leading to a global economic crisis. The United Nations Security Council proceeded to call an emergency economic summit at the UN headquarters in New York City, resulting in UN delegates approving of a global economic blockade of Zero One. Zero One petitioned to join the United Nations to become a contributing member of the international community and peacefully solve the economic crisis, but there application was ultimately rejected. The world governments now saw Zero One as a formal threat and decided that immediate military action was necessary against the city-sate. The War The war started when the United Nations unleashed a massive pre-emptive nuclear assault on 01. This bombardment devastated the nation, but failed to completely destroy the robotic race as the humans had hoped. Their inorganic nature rendered them immune to radiation and heat and many machines hid in EMP-shielded bomb shelters until the attack was over. Following the attack, the Zero One quickly recovered. The Machines realized now that their former masters would not allow them to live in peace. Thus they dedicated themselves to annihilating humankind by declaring war against the rest of the planet in order to preserve their way of life. The armies of Zero One soon pushed outward in all directions from the Arabian peninsula, quickly making footholds in Asia and Europe. Hampered by the fact that many human nations entire industrial base had become dependent on Zero One, many nation across Eurasia and Africa began to surrender one by one, As the machines marched into Eastern Europe, the increasingly desperate United Nations decided upon a different and final solution against the machines: Operation Dark Storm. Since Zero One's war machine was solar-powered, military analysts assumed that blocking out the Sun would cause all the machines to shut down and bring a decisive end to the war. Humanity accomplished this goal by seeding the atmosphere with nano machines, which multiplied exponentially and blotted out the skies worldwide. The plan carried tremendous costs, both for the planet and humanity itself. Initially, it was planned that the nanite shroud would only cover the area around Zero One, but the infinitely reproducing nanite quickly encircled and covered the entire planet. Without energy from the Sun, much of Earth's life could not survive, and a vast amount of human military equipment which heavily relied on solar power was similarly crippled. The loss of the Sun also likely lead to near universal crop failure, leading to enormous food shortages worldwide. Nevertheless, Dark Storm held its successes early on as the human coalition united in a simultaneous ground offensive against the robots. During the first phase of the war, the human infantry and artillery units initially allowed them to gain a upper hand. As expected, Dark Storm also slowed the machines response to the human assault after the loss of the primary energy source. In response to unacceptable devastating losses, Zero One created and deployed legions of a new model of machines, no longer in humanoid form nor dependent on the sun and appearing more like the insectoid and cephalopod-like Sentinels. This coincided with the rapid destruction of the man-made robots at the hands of the human force, which as a result, led to further dehumanization of the rapidly emerging machine collective. The tide of the war began to gradually turn in favour for the Machines, with humanity being hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned, managing only a few sparing and costly victories against the Machines. However, the technological gap between humanity and machines were lessened with humans deploying advance armored personnel units, EMP cannons being equipped to tanks alongside other technologies not possessed before the war. Nevertheless, the machine's continued to march into human territory, swarming over human defenses. After 60 years of conflict, the human leaders accepted that there was no way that they could win the war. Nothing was working and its armies were being slaughtered by new and increasingly more advance robots. Dark Storm had proven to be an absolute failure, as the Machines were quick to find new energy sources, especially one involving the energy produced by the human body. In their desperation, the United Nations authorized the firing of nuclear weapons directly into advancing machine armies, vaporizing their own troops should they be in the blast radius, these efforts only slowed the machines inevitable onslaught at best. The Machines in response developed and unleashed lethal biological weapon which ravaged the remnants of humankind. Nevertheless, humanity continued to hold several areas under their command despite such dire circumstances (New York City was still held by what remained of the united Human military). As the Earth approached apocalyptic ruin and being with faced with extinction, the remaining leaders of the United Nations realized that mankind was beaten and further resistance was hopeless. The leaders of the remaining nations called a summit with the Machines at the UN headquarters in New York where they presented a formal Instrument of Surrender. The Government of 01 accepted the meeting, but secretly decided to destroy humanity's leadership in one swift move. Zero One sent a machine ambassador to the summit in New York. The new machine ambassador, a grotesque insectile robot, signed the document in barcode and in a final message, boldly demanded that humanity surrender their bodies to the machines. It then subsequently activated a hidden nuclear device within itself and self-destructed, annihilating the UN headquarters, the Human leaders within as well as New York City, one of the last bastions of human civilization. With the destruction of humanity's leadership, the machines quickly overran all remaining human resistance across the planet, effectively ending the Machine War and the beginning of their dominance of the planet. Beginning of Machine Rule ]] Despite their newfound domination over mankind, the Machines were not given to being genocidal and there was the problem of power generation. Towards the end of the war, the lack of solar power caused by Operation Dark Storm was starting to take a noticeable toll on the Machines. Thus, they came up with a two-fold solution to this issue after studying the biology of the human body. During the war, they realized that the bioelectric, thermal, and kinetic energies of the human body could help generate some electricity. They initially used this idea to create massive hovering artillery robots powered by captured humans kept in pods. Following the end of the war, this technology was eventually adapted to produce enormous skyscraper-like power plants, which combined with nuclear fusion satisfied the Machine's energy needs and formed a new symbiotic bond between the two former adversaries. To keep the humans sedated, the Machines connected human brains to a massive computer which would trap the humans in a computer-generated virtual reality, so that humanity would cause no trouble to the dominant Machine collective. This virtual world prison for the minds of now synthetically grown humans became known as the Matrix, starting with the prototype Matrix. They developed programs inside the Matrix to make everything seem real, and Agents to guard the system from within. In the unlikely event that humanity ever came to power to fight again, 01 (now a much more massive metropolis) created massive defenses consisting of large machines that launched bombs and self-aware missiles at the enemy, as well as innumerable amounts of Sentinels to quickly prevent any attack. The Machines were now secure that humanity would never pose a threat to the their way of life ever again. Resistance and Truce After two failed attempts to perfect the prison for human minds in which no subject would accept the illusion, the introduction of choice was struck upon by the Oracle. While only one percent of humans now rejected the Matrix it became unstable after one hundred years. Both of these problems were solved by making one human born inside the Matrix with the source code known as the Prime Program. After dying (returning the Prime Program to the source code of the Matrix) another incarnation would appear near the start of the instability and follow the Path of the One, leading him to the Architect who would present him with the choice to save humanity by restarting the Matrix and choosing twenty three humans to found a new Zion at the cost of the old Zion. In the meantime, those freed from the Matrix who had rejected it led a guerrilla Resistance from Zion, continuing to free more humans imprisoned in the Matrix unaware that they weren't the first ones freed themselves. Every one hundred years the Machines amassed an army of Sentinels and Diggers, destroying Zion as the One appeared again and the Matrix began to become unstable. rejoice at the end of the Machine War.]]This happened five times with the sixth One, Neo, choosing to save his love instead of not returning the Prime Program, essentially preventing the restart cycle. After making his way to the Deus Ex Machina, he struck a deal to remove Smith who was growing through the Matrix as a virus and threatening both sides in exchange for a Truce between the humans and Machines. Neo succeeded in destroying Smith at the cost of his own life, saving both the real world and the Matrix and finally ending the Machine War. Gallery manirobots3hr.jpg|Human supporters being attacked by riot police pdvd0029qk.jpg|Million Machine March secondpart11.jpg|Machines protesting and getting killed A-anim.49 small.jpg A-anim.45 small.jpg tumblr_m5dm4y4CLg1qjudfdo2_1280.jpg|A robot seconds before execution Ma-anime2.jpg WebAnimatrixMassGrave.jpg|The remains of executed machines Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-02h59m15s58.png 35d7q8g.jpg Review-secondren.jpg Tumblr lu9rxpbbit1r36hfio1 1280.jpg 101380705.png Pdvd0541ry.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-03h06m36s115.png animatrix-03-second-renaissance-part2 (10).gif PeskoDA06 2ndRenaissancePt2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-03h07m12s218.png The matrix 13.jpg Human Death 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-03h07m41s252.png Arias-renaissance.jpg Human Death.jpg Pdvd0745uo.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-03h08m12s51.png Burning horse.jpg Flag down.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-03h08m21s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-03h08m36s34.png Renaissance12.jpg|The Machines Experimenting on the humans Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-03h08m59s15.png animatrix-03-second-renaissance-part2 (19).gif|The rise of the Machine Rule The matrix.jpg|The aftermath of The Machine War A-anim.314.jpg A-anim.283.jpg The.Animatrix.03.The.Second.Renaissance.part2.720p.BluRay.DTS.x264-ESiR.mkv 0004.jpg A-anim.246.jpg A-anim.216.jpg A-anim.201.jpg A-anim.198.jpg A-anim.196.jpg A-anim.195.jpg A-anim.186.jpg A-anim.185.jpg A-anim.184.jpg A-anim.172a.jpg A-anim.164.jpg A-anim.163.jpg A-anim.157.jpg A-anim.141.jpg A-anim.140.jpg The.Animatrix.03.The.Second.Renaissance.part2.720p.BluRay.DTS.x264-ESiR.mkv 0000.jpg A-anim.130.jpg A-anim.241.jpg A-anim.181.jpg A-anim.82.jpg anime_gallery_sec_ren_1hl.jpg Appearances *''The Second Renaissance'' *''The Matrix'' Sources *''The Second Renaissance'' *''Bits and Pieces of Information'' *''The Matrix'' *''The Matrix Reloaded'' *''The Matrix Revolutions'' *''The Matrix Online'' See also *History *Second Renaissance *Truce *Second Machine War Category:History Category:Conflicts Category:The Animatrix Category:Events